Lovers' Quarrels
by EmClem
Summary: Based on the brilliant movie Thunderbirds.


**a/n:**I co-wrote this with my sister, NayClem...It's based on the brilliant movie Thunderbirds...Please read and Review

**Lovers' Quarrels**.

'I'm going to go to the toilet…' Allan stated pushing his chair back to stand up. They were sitting around the table eating dinner. John was up in Thunderbird 5, again, Jeff and Lady Penelope were by the pool and Parker was, as usual, polishing the car.

Allan's brothers all looked shiftily at each other and, as they mentally predicted, Tintin stood up a second later.

'I'm going to get something from my room…'

All the Tracy brothers except Allan, who had already left the room, giggled and as soon as Tintin was out of earshot, burst out laughing. They all rushed out the room, nearly tripping over each other on the way. Fermat glanced at them questioningly but was to engrossed in his dinner to give it much thought.

Jeff and Lady Penelope walked in and Jeff asked were everyone had gone.

'Beats me,' stated Fermat and went back to his hamburger and chips. Jeff shrugged and, surreptitiously taking Penny's hand, went to search for his sons.

In the control room… 

'Eww.. Look at that! He bit her lip!'

'He's a rubbish kisser.'

'Aw come on, give him some leeway, he hasn't had that much experience.'

'Going to an all _boys_ school, I should hope he hasn't!'

'Phone John, he'll want to now what's happening.'

'We'll send him the video anyway he's got plenty of them already, the pervert.'

'Hello, what do you think _we're_ doing?'

'Actually this _is_ a bit sick…' They all look at the screen showing the security footage from the library.

'Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww…'

'Aw call John anyway he'll want to see it live, anyway it gets pretty boring up there.'

'He has the stars.'

'Stars _cannot_ be more interesting then this.'

'Point.'

John appears on the screen next to their entertainment.

'Hey guys, what's up?' 

'Allan's at it again.'

'Again? I hope it's with the same the person' 

'Oh my god that is the second gay joke about Allan in the past five minutes!'

'What did I say?' 

'Well she _is _the only girl on the island.'

'Oh my god, they should be in the Guinness World Records for the sloppiest kiss.'

'Are they _still _at it?'

'What's happening?' 

'Do you wanna a live link?'

'Duuh…' 

'Ok hang on…'

'Got it?'

'_Yup, god they should get a trophy.'_

'Stop it they're having fun.'

'You wanna go join in?'

'Hell no.'

'Hang on, that makes three.'

'Maybe if we keep saying it, it will come true.'

'That would break Tintin's heart, she'll be murder to live with…'

'She already is; she's a teenage girl.'

'_Yeah but one of us could step in while she's on the rebound.'_

'Yeah…'

'Shut up Gordon, she's mine.'

'_Oh you can have her, she's to young for me.'_

'Yeah, how many years has it been since you liked someone?'

'_Hey, I liked that girl my senior year.'_

'That was six years ago, John.'

'_Well you hardly get to meet girls in our line of work.'_

'Oh my god, I'm gonna live in a family of gays.'

'Don't worry you'll have me.'

'You'll have Tintin.'

'_We're kinda getting of topic here.'_

'How long have they been kissing for?'

'Do they have scuba tanks in there or something?'

'People do have noses.'

_'HELLO! OFF TOPIC!' _

'Sorry pervert, we didn't realise you were that interested.'

'_Oh shut up.'_

'Oh there you are boys. What are you up to?' Jeff and Penny had just walked in, the boys quickly stepped in front of the computer monitor, looking innocent.

'Nothing… We're just checking the security cameras.'

'Jeff you didn't…' Penny was murderously at Jeff.

'Tell me boys, do those security cameras see everything.'

The tried, unsuccessfully, to smother their laughter. 'You bet.'

'Oh my god. JEFF!'

'Penny can I talk to you for a second?'

'Yeah, we better.'

The newly informed of their discovery couple walked outside hearing the laughter erupt behind them.

'Penny do you think we should tell them?'

'Jeff, you're supposed to be the rocket scientist here.'

Jeff did his best goldfish expression and Penny led him back into the control room.

_'Can you send me a video of the look on their faces?' _

Jeff suddenly regained the use of his voice. 'JOHN!'

'_He's just walked back in again hasn't he? Thanks, your supposed to be my brothers.'_

'Well, we never really liked you much anyway.'

'Boys, we're getting off subject.'

Pause.

'Ok, so you know about me and Penny.'

'Um… Yeah!'

'Don't worry we disabled the camera in your bedroom… after a few minutes.'

'But we kinda forgot about the one in the hallway.'

'Dammit!'

_'And you didn't send me the video?' _

'Like I said, we don't really like you.'

'How long have they been disabled for?'

'Well…it depends where Allan and Tintin are.'

'WHAT!' Jeff resumed his goldfish act.

'You're so stupid. You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?'

'Ewwwwww… he's trying to take her top off!' 

'Your even more stupid!'

'Boys shut that computer off, your brother deserves his privacy,' Penny stated for Jeff.

'This is the furthest he's been.'

'I dunno about her though, GOR-DON!'

'What? It was New Year.'

Suddenly the emergency alarm went off, signalling an emergency.

'Awww… it was just getting intresting.'

'Why does he always stop when the alarm goes off?' 

'Err… because he has to. Wouldn't you?'

'_Not with a girl _that _hot, besides it's entertainment for me. It gets kinda lonely up here.'_

The alarm shocked Jeff back to his normal self, and he was kinda angry…

'BOYS SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!'

'_I never knew Allan could run that fast.'_

'You should have seen him when I nearly caught them in the hall the other week.'

'Yeah, you nearly blew our whole cover.'

'Sorry but I _really _needed the toilet. I was bursting.'

_'You didn't tell me about this!' _

'I told you; we don't really-'

'BOYS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY ON OUR HANDS. And turn that thing off; look at poor Tintin.'

'DAD!'

'JEFF!'

_'What's going on?' _

'Joh-n'

'BOYS! THHUNDERBIRDS ARE- hang on what's missing?'

'Allan.'

'Oh yeah; your soap-opera star.'

'Your pretty good yourself Dad.'

'Shut it.'

Allan walked in, buttoning his shirt up.

'_ooooooo…'_

'JOHN!'

'What? I don't have to live the chaos, just watch it. Besides you can't punish me up here.'

'I can turn off your electricity.'

_'Nnnnoooo… No more Garfeild!' _

'You still watch that?'

John answered, unconvincingly.

'_No.' _

'You Tracy's are so easily sidetracked.' Penny was once again the voice of reason.

Allan eventually stopped looking gormless and figured something was up.

'Is there something I should know?'

'Well… you already know it, you just don't know that we know it.'

A long uncomfortable pause.

'What!'

Tintin entered, looking flushed, and all the Tracy boys, except Allan, whistled in unison.

'Oh so _that_ was what you were getting at,' Allan realised.

'Um yeah.'

Penny finally got fed up and pushed Jeff into the lift to Thunderbird 3's silo. Tintin followed suit and pushed Allan in.

'Oooo.. lovers quarrels…'

'Oh come on,' Lady P said, giving the rest of them a push in the right direction.

'Are you hitting on me?'

'I'm going to be hitting you in a second.'

'OK, OK, see you later mum.'

'I'm not your mother yet.'

'Oh my god,was that supposed to be a joke...Or not...?'

'Get outta here.'

'Thunderbirds Are Go.'

Penny and TinTin were the only people left in the room.

'Phew...'

'Well looks like we kinda came out at the same time then.'

'_Gay joke number 4…'_

'You're still here?'

_'You FORGOT me? How is that possible? See I need some friends. Everybody forgets me. Even my brothers forget me. They forget to send me the videos'_

'That's nothing personal, they just don't like you.'

'This is getting boring… I'm going to watch my boyfriend on TV,' Lady P exited the control room.

'Yeah me too,' said Tintin, 'it's kinda sad talking to you.'

_'Why? Am I that depressing?'_

'Naw…'she said as she followed Penny out the room.

_'Oh great now I'm going to have to hang up on myself…'_


End file.
